Drama Cinderela versi NarufemKyuu
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Demi memeriahkan ulang Tahun sekolah mereka. Kelas Naruto menyiapkan pertunjukan berupa Drama Cinderela. Semua anggota kelas setuju dengan usulan tersebut. Bagaimana akhir dari Drama mereka? Akankah berakir lancar atau hancur? Oneshot... RnR please...


A/N: Kali ini Saya mendapat Request Fic dari **Akira No Shikigawa**. Dengan pair NaruxFemKyuu, dan akhirnya dengan perjuangan mebuat Fic ini setelah UAS akhirnya inilah hasilnya.

**DAN SATU HAL YANG PERLU DI INGAT INI PERTAMA KALINYA SAYA MEMBUAT FIC DENGAN GENRE ROMANCE DAN DRAMA. JADI BILA ADA HAL YANG ANEH HARAP MAKLUM.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan NarutoRate: T

Pair: NaruxFemKyuu

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor

Warning: Typo, ooc, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam). **Dan untuk Naruto disini sangat OOC. Dan tata cara pemulisan yang sangat jauh dari aturan KBBI.**

* * *

Kyuubi meremuk kertas yang berada dalam ngenggaman tangannya dengan penuh amarah. Iris rubynya menatap pemuda bersurai jabrik kuning didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menyengir lebar. "Apa maksud semua ini!?" ucapnya seraya berusaha menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" balas seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik kuning dengan santainya. "Untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah, Kelas kita akan mengadakan drama Cinderela"

"Tapi masa aku yang harus berperan yang beginian?" sungut Kyuubi tak mau kalah. "Ini memalukan!" kemudian Kyuubi memukul keras meja yang ada dihadapannya hingga menyebabkan semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka berdua, seraya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tajam.

"Suka tidak suka ini sudah ketetapan" ucap Pemuda itu santai dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan death glare yang dilancarkan Kyuubi untuknya. Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah tanpa beban apapun meninggalkan gadis bersurai merah itu dan mulai bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul dipojok kelas.

Kyuubi kembali menatap kertas yang sudah diremukkannya dengan pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun dia berusaha menolak mati-matian. Tapi semua akan sia-sia karna si pirang sialan itu ketua kelas disini.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubi segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara dan mendapati gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan iris mata lavender yang menatapnya cemas. Kyuubi akhirnya menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya memilih mengelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tak usah terlalu khawatir Hinata"

Kyuubi dan Hinatapun pergi keluar kelas menuju kantin dimana Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dari tadi. Namun Kyuubi tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menatapnya dari tadi secara intens.

**0o00o0**

**[ Hari pertama - Latihan ]**

Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink sedang berjalan mondar-mandir diatas sebuah panggung. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali gadis itu menendang sebuah ember yang sedang tepat berada dihadapannya. "Cinderela sini!" teriaknya sambil melipat tangannya.

Dan dari arah samping kanan panggung muncul seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang yang sedang mengenakan sebuah celemek kotor dan ditangan kanannya mengenggam sebuah kemoceng. "Ada apa" ucapnya ketus.

Gadis bersurai soft pink a.k.a Sakura agak terkejut dengan nada ketus yang dikeluarkan Kyuubi. namun semuanya ditepis dan tetap melanjutkan drama yang dia perankan dengan baik. "Nih nih, ngak liat ini!" kemudian Sakura kembali menendang sebuah sapu yang ada dilantai panggung. "Kotor, malas bangat sih!" kembali Sakura berucap seraya menunjuk waja Kyuubi.

Sungguh jika yang didepannya ini bukan salah satu sahabatnya yang sedang berakting memerankan peran antagonis. Kyuubi serasa inggin menghajarnya saja. Namun dia masih berusaha untuk menahan emosinya, apalagi matanya sempat menatap Naruto yang tersenyum seakan penuh kemenangan melihatnya menderita. Itu semakin membuatnya marah.

.

.

.

"Kelasmu bukan disinikan Teme?" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasakan kehadiran pemuda berambut aksen emo itu disampingnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto sekilas, dan sejurus kemudian pandangannya kembali fokus memperhatika seorang gadis bersurai soft pink yang sedang atau dengan serius memerankan peranan antagonis yang didapatnya. "Menurutmu apakah salah jika aku melihat kekasihku sendiri berandil akting diatas sana?" ucap Sasuke yang masih setia memperhatikan Sakura dari bangku penonton. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka Dobe?" ucap Sasuke yang mengarah pada Gaara dan Sai.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Sasuke segera memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menemukan Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh dan Sai yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan Ino. Terlihat pemuda murah senyum itu antusian menyaksikan aksi kekasihnya apa lagi ketika adengan Ino yang mendorong Kyuubi.

"Kalian sama saja padahal ini belum memasuki hari H bukan?"

.

.

.

"Kalau kalian menginginkan sesuatu ya harus dilakukan sendiri dong!" tunjuk Kyuubi pada Sakura dan Ino dengan kemoceng yang kebetulan ada ditangannya. "Jangan seenaknya main perintah orang lain!"

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa cengo menyaksikan tingkah Kyuubi yang seenak jidatnya mengubah alur cerita. Sedangkan si tersangkan sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum puas mendapati wajah syok dari semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan.

"Kyuubi! jangan seenakmu saja mengubah jalan cerita!" bentak seorang wanita hitam dengan iris berwarna merah miliknya menatap gadis itu tajam. Yang dimana kemudian wanita tersebut mendatangi Kyuubi yang agak kaget.

"Tapi Kurenai sensei.. aku tidak suka dengan sifat Cinderela yang terlalu lembek" bela Kyuubi pada dirinya. "Mana ada kebahagiaan karena didatangi seorang Peri?"

"Tapi bukan juga hakmu untuk mengubah jalan cerita ini seenak jidatmu" balas Kurenai yang tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi sensei"

"Aku tak terima lagi bantahanmu Kurama Kyuubi... atau aku terpaksa memerahkan semua nilai di rapormu!" ancam Kurenai tegas.

"Baiklah sensei~" guman Kyuubi lemah dan kembali mengulang semua latihan mereka dari awal. Dan didalam hatinya dia mengutuk habis-habisan satu nama yang menyeretnya dalam masalah yang merepotkan ini dia Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dari bangku penonton memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuubi menjalani aktingnya dengan sangat sempurna. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap setiap gerakan gadis itu dan segera memasukan apa yang dilihatnya tentang gadis itu dalam memory otaknya.

"Kau harus sengera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum dia diambil orang lain Dobe" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar ketika menyaksikan atau melihat apa yang menjadi fokus utama sahabat pirangnya ini dari tadi.

"Kau tau, mana mau ada lelaki yang berani dekat dengannya selain aku" ucap Naruto sambil memasang seringai andalannya. "Dan negomong-ngomong... entah kenapa sejak kau menjadi kekasih sakura kau lebih suka banya bicara Teme?" sambung Naruto heran.

"hn~" Sasuke kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedari tadi masih berkutat dengan perannya. "Bukan urusanmu" kemudian sebuah senyuman tipis tercetak diwajahnya ketika dia melihat gadis itu sedang tertawa bersama dengan yang lain.

"Ya terserah"

**0o00o0**

**[ Hari ke dua - Latihan ]**

Wajah Kyuubi menengang ketika Naruto mengenggam tangannya. Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya ketika wajah pemuda pirang itu berada tepat didepannya. Kedua hidung mereka saling beradu, dan mereka dapat merasakan deruan nafas masing-masing.

Kegugupan segera menyerang dirinya ketika Naruto semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Dan dia juga dapat merasakan salah satu tangan pemuda itu yang memeluk pinggangnya untuk semakin memperdekat jarak. Dan ketika dua bibir itu akan bertemu...

**Plaakkk...**

"Aduuhhh...!" ringis Naruto sakit ketika dia mendapat tamparan yang agak keras dari Kyuubi. mengelus pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan sayang Kyuubi. Naruto menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan pandangan binggung dan agak marah. "Apa maksudnya semua ini.?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya bodoh!" balas Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Bukankah dalam perjanjian kita jaraknya tidak sedekat itu?" kemudian Kyuubi kembali menunjuk Naruto dengan kemoceng yang entah dari mana dia dapat. "Terus yang tadi apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dalam scenario pas pada saat kita akan berciuman kau yang memerankan Cinderela meninggalkan sang pangeran karena bunyil bel?" kemudian Naruto kembali menatap Kyuubi "Kau tidak suka!?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum polos ketika menangkap maksud dari perkataan gadis didepannya ini.

"Sangat tidak suka dasar bodoh!"

"Kukira kau menyukainya?" senyuman polos Naruto berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Ap-apa!? Apa maksudmu.. hah!" kembali Kyuubi membentak Naruto walaupun wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Benark-.." ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti karena dia merasakan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Memperhatikan siapa yang menganggunya seketika membuat Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ulangi lagi, dan pastikan kali ini jaraknya agak jauh! Mengerti!" ucap Kurenai yang memasang muka sangar pada Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Hi sensei" ucap Naruto dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan

.

.

.

**Dukkk...**

"Sialan bocah Namikaze itu" rutuk Kyuubi seraya meninju lokernya berulang kali. Membuka pintu lokerya yang telah hancur untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah surat berwarna putih yang terletak manis disana.

Heran. Kemudian Kyuubi megambil surat tersebut, membuka dan kemudia membaca isinya. Apakah ini surat cinta pikirnya singkat sebelum mulai membaca surat tersebut.

**[ Temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti ditaman belakang! ]**

Alis Kyuubi menyatu heran ketika membaca sederet kalimat singkat yang tertera dalam surat itu. Apa maksudnya? Kalau surat cinta tidak mungkin seperti itu. Surat tantangan berkelahi? Kalau iya dia sih siap-siap saja.

Namun Kyuubi lebih memilih menepis semua pikiran yang menghampirinya. Bagaimanapun dia nanti akan tetap datang ketama belakang dan menemui si pengirim surat. Menutup loker miliknya Kyuubi berputar arah menuju taman belakang sekolah, pergi untuk menemui si pengirim surat.

.

.

.

**[ Taman Belakag - Sepulang Sekolah ]**

Kyuubi hampir saja mau berbalik arah untuk pulang ketika melihat si pengirim surat teryata adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Naruto!

Namun sepertinya niatnya harus di batalkan akibat tangan Naruto yang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Kyuubi memandang tidak suka pada Naruto saat ini. Tapi sepertinya pemuda tersebut tidak ambil pusing dengan raut wajah yang ditunjukan gadis itu padanya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya Kyuubi ketus.

"Ada yang inggin ku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Naruto yang entah megapa menjadi serius. Dan mau tak mau membuat Kyuubi menjadi diam. Apakah Naruto akan menembaknya disini? Kalau iya seperti itu... Tapi mana mungkin selama ini untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya diakan selalu menjadi musuh pemuda pirang itu?

"Baik.. aku dengarkan" balas Kyuubi diam memilih Naruto untuk bicara, walaupun jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang menanti apa yang akan dibicarakan pemuda didepannya.

Diam diam dan tetap diam. Naruto tetap diam dan masih setia berdiri dihadapan Kyuubi seraya menatap intes gadis itu.

Dan bagi Kyuubi kegugupan sudah mulai merayap didalam dirinya. Dia merasa resah menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Oh! Ayolah ini sudah 30 menit mereka tetap diam seperti ini tanpa suara.

Naruto lebih memilih diam karena dia memang tidak tau inggin mengatakan apa. Sepertinya dia menyesal karena tidak pernah ikut kursus merangkai kata dari Sai. Jujur dia benci dengan keadaan ini. Dan jika dirasakan dia merasakan semua yang ada disekitarnya menertawakan kebodohannya.

Kebodohan yang membuatnya inggin memaki diriya sendiri.

Menyerah kemudian dia memasang cengiran andalannya. Dan kembali menatap wajah Kyuubi yang sudah sangat merah. Menenguk ludahnya sendiri..

"Aku Cuma inggin bertanya apa kau sudah siap untuk tampil besok?"

Sekali lagi inggin Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri keetika melihat wajah Kyuubi yang menunjukan raut kekecewaan padanya. Tubuhnya kaku ketika melihat air mata yang mengenang dipelupuk mata gadis itu. Sepertinya gadis itu kecewa, dan Naruto tau itu.

Naruto kembali memaksakan dirinya menelan kekecewaan ketika dia melihat gadis itu berlari menjahuinya. Namun dia hanya tetap diam. Entah kenapa ini sangat sulit baginya. Kenapa? Sangat sulit untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu padanya..

**Greeeb..**

Laju kaki Kyuubi tertahan ketika ada yang mengenggam pergelangan tangannya kembali. Memutar badan iris ruby miliknya kembali menatap Naruto pemuda yang mengenggam tangannya dengan penuh kekecewaan. "ADA APA LAGI BODOH!" bentaknya kasar.

"Kau tau.." ucap Naruto memandang lembut Kyuubi, tidak megindahkan bentakkan gadis tersebut. "Aku mungkin butuh kursus meragkai kata untuk megatakan hal ini padamu"

Kyuubi kembali terdiam membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnnya.

"Sungguh aku benci harus jujur padamu tentang semua ini" kemudian Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum, aku merasa ada yang lain disenyummu"

"Maksudku seyumanku aneh?" ucap Kyuubi lirih sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Tidak!" sagkal Naruto cepat. "Senyummu sungguh indah" kemudian Naruto memegang dagu Kyuubi untuk mengangkat wajah gadis itu. "Dan aku melihat bola matamu disana aku melihat sebuah pelangi disana yang memaksa diriku untuk membilang"

"Aku sayang padamu"

Pupil mata Kyuubi melebar. Senyum kebahagiaan terukir diwajah gadis itu dengan cepat tubuhnya bergerak secara reflek memeluk pemuda didepannya. Erat bahkan sangat erat, dia bahagia kerena Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia merasa bahagia kerena bukan Cuma dia yang merasakan perasaan ini ternyata pemuda itupun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dan dia kembali menangis kali ini bukan tangis kekecewaan, kali ini tangis kebahagiaan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Apa kau mecintaiku?" ucap Kyuubi masih dalam memeluk Naruto.

"Ya.." Naruto membalas pelukan itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu"

**0o00o0**

**[ Hari Pertunjukan ]**

Pagi yang sibuk terbukti dengan banyaknya siswa yang berlalu lalang di depan gedung [aula] sekolah. Ulang tahun sekolah kali ini terasa spesial kerena hiburan bukan dari luar sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi hiburan kali ini datang dari masing-masing murid. KHS itu sendiri.

Satu persatu pertunjukan sudah terlewat dan dinikmati. Mulai dari pertunjukan band lokal sekolah, sulap amatir, atarksi sirkus yang pada akhirya gagal, dan berbagai acara lainnya. Hingga pada akhirnya tiba giliran kelas Naruto untuk meunjukan peampilan mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink sedang berjalan mondar-mandir diatas sebuah panggung. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. Dan tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali gadis itu menendang sebuah ember yang sedang tepat berada dihadapannya. "Cinderela sini!" teriaknya sambil melipat tangannya.

Dan dari arah samping kanan panggung muncul seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang yang sedang mengenakan sebuah celemek kotor dan ditangan kanannya mengenggam sebuah kemoceng. "Ada apa" ucapnya Kyuubi binggung.

"Nih.. nih... nggak liat ya ini!" tunjuk Sakura pada emberyang barusan ditendangnya. "Kotor, malas banget sih" sambugnya sambil beracak piggang.

"Eh.. bajunya mana?" tiba-tiba muncul Ino dari balik kiri paggung dan lansung mendorong Kyuubi. "Udah di strika?" kemudian Ino terlihat seperti berangan-angan sendiri. "Besok ada pesta dansa di istana"

"Awas kalau sampai telat" tunjuk Ino pada Kyuubi tepat didepan wajah gadis tersebut.

"Aduhhh~" ucap Kyuubi ketus.

"Mama tolong degarkan!" kemudian Sakura mulai melafalkan dialog selanjutnya. Dan dari arah samping kanan panggung muncullah sang ibu tiri yag dipenrankan oleh Orochimaru.

Muncul seraya berjalan bak model profesional. Orochimaru kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah penonton dan lansung mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah. Bahkan lebih meriah ketika Orochimaru sensei mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kearah penonton.

"Gara-gara Cinderela nih, gak kelar-kelar!" tunjuk Sakura pada ember yang baru saja ditendangnya. "Persiapannya ngak maju-maju... mama urusin dong!"

"Ok!" Orochimaru sensei kemudian memengang dagunya, memasang pose berfikir. "Mama tau harus gapain.." Orochimaru mendekati Kyuubi seraya membisikan sesuatu. Yang lansung membuat wajah gadis berambut merah itu berbiar senang.

"Benarkah..?" tanya Kyuubi antusias.

"Ya.."

Kemudian denga cepat Kyuubi mengambil ember sapu dan kemoceng yang tergeletak di atas lantas dan dengan santainya melempar semua benda itu keluar panggung.

"Mama sudah selesai!" ucap Kyuubi riang.

"Tuhkan kalau dikerjakan pasti bisa" ucap Ino tapi kemudian pandangan gadis blonde itu mengarah pada Orochimaru. "Mama kenapa membisikan itu pada Cinderela tadi? Kan dia harus ikut pesta?"

"Saya akan tepati janji saya" kemudian Orochimaru kembali mendekati Kyuubi. "Tapi..." Orochimaru melihat peampilan Kyuubi dari atas hingga bawah. "Kamu pakai baju yang sekarang ya"

Kemudian tirai panggung ditutup. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dibuka. Menampilkan latar tempat suatu teras rumah.

"Cepat berangkat!" Orochimaru dan yang lainnya mulai melintasi panggung sebelum tirai mulai ditutup kembali.

.

.

.

Tirai kembali dibuka dan kali ini menampilkan latar sebuah ruangan dansa istana yang megah dengan tentu saja dengan Naruto diatas panggung tersebut. menyapa para penonton dengan senyum maut andalannya.

Kyaaa... Naruto-kun~

Kyaaa...

Dan tentu saja senyuman maut Naruto membuat para fansgilrnya berteriak histeris. Asal tau saja walaupun sering dibilang bodoh oleh Kyuubi. tetapi, Naruto adalah salah satu dari lima pangeran di sekolah ini.

Berjalan mondar mandir Naruto terlihat seakan berfikir mengabaikan beberapa pemain yang sedang melakuka dansa. Terus berjalan tanpa arah diatas panggung sampai akhirnya tiba rombongan Orochimaru dari samping kanan panggung.

"Sana pergi! Sapa sang Pangeran!" tunjuk Orochimaru pada dua putrinya plus Cinderela.

"Malam pangeran~" salam Kyuubi, Sakura, dan Ino secara bersamaan. Yang kemudian dibalas oleh Naruto ala pegeran eropa abad pertengahan.

"Malam" balas Naruto. Dan kembali Naruto melempar senyum mautnya pada penonton di yang menyaksikan.

'Sombong sekali kau Dobe.' Batin Sasuke berucap melihat kelakuan sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Cinderela -" ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mari berdansa dengan saya -!" potong Sakura.

"Tidak dengan saya pangeran!" Ino memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Saya juga saya juga" Kyuubipun terlihat antusian.

"Bagaimanaya~" Naruto berjalan mengitari tiga gadis tersebut. "Sama siapa saja boleh~" sambung Naruto yang mendapat teriakan histeris dari para penonton dan mendapat death glare dari Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara.

Merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari bangku penonton. Naruto memilih untuk melanjutka dialognya dengan cepat. "Sekarang sama Cinderela dulu ya~"

Kemudian Naruto memengang tangan Kyuubi dan mengajaknya sedikit kedepan panggung. "MAWAR!" teriak Naruto dan seketika itu juga salah seorang penonton kemudian melempar mawar dan dapat ditangkat oleh Naruto dengan baik.

Dan tentu saja atraksi kecil tadi menuai tepuktangan.

"Ngak asik bangat!" ucap Sakura sebal. "Mama , pulag yuk!"

Dan dari samping kanan panggung Orochimaru kembali muncul dan meuju kearah Kyuubi. "Dengar, kamu Cuma boleh sampai jam 12 malam ya!" dan dengan itu Orochimaru, Sakura, dan Ino pergi meninggalkan panggung.

Setelah kepergian Orochimaru dan yang lainnya. Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Kyuubi dan lansung bersimpuh didepa gadis tersebut. memengang tangan gadis itu Naruto mulai berusap...

"Cinderela dengarkanlah isi hatiku $%**& %# !% $ & % & *&)^% &$# $%#% )&*(&$ (*&(^ *%&$# #% O*Y(* %& $% #% # O *&(*$% # % $ !$&^(*( &) *&(*^* %$ 7%& $^## 34 23 ! ! !# % !# ^ ^ $ !#$! # %! # % #$ %# #% ^ # $ # $ ! *( &^ &!$^& -"

"Stop!" ucap Kyuubi memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Ada apa Cinde?"

"Bahasamu aneh pangeran" balas Kyuubi spontan. "Pangeran pake bahasa planet mana sih?"

"Jangan Cinde" kemudian Naruto berdiri. "Jika kau tidak mengerti dengan rangkaian kata, bagaimana jika membuktikan perasaanku kita berdansa" tawar Naruto yang mulai mengajak Kyuubi berdansa.

**Tenggg... Tengg... Teng...**

Namun sayang baru beberapa saat setelah mereka berdansa. Terdengar suara jam yang menunjukan bahwa waktu telah tepat jam dua belas malam.

"Oh tidak!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Ada apa!?"

"Saya harus pulang, kalau tidak nanti dimarahi mama" kemudian Kyuubi mulai berbalik arah bermaksud untuk meninggalkan panggung.

"Tapi, aku antar kamu pulang ya"

"Jangan" tolak Kyuubi. "Rumah saya kotor" dengan itu Kyuubi berlari untuk meninggalkan panggung.

"Cinde.. cinde" teriak Naruto dari kejahuan. "Kyuu-chan mana sendalnya? Harusnya ditinggal bukan" teriak Naruto tanpa sadar megingatkan Kyuubi yang lupa meninggalkan sendalnya diatas panggung.

Dan seakan disambar petir disiang bolong. Kyuubi merutuki keteledorannya. Dan tidak mempunyai cara untuk kembali. Kyuubi mencopot samdal miliknya dan lansung melemparnya dari luar panggung kearah Nauto yang masih berada diatas panggug.

Pukk..

Untuk saja dengan sigap Naruto dapat menangkap sendal tersebut. dan dengan itu juga tirai mulai tertutup kembali.

.

.

.

Tirai kembali terbuka, kali ini menampilkan latar suatu rumah yang cukup mengah. Dimana Naruto terlihat sedang menuju kearah rumah tersebut.

"Ah Pangeran" ucap Ino ramah ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Saya mencari pemilik sendal ini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan sendal yang dimaksud.

"Biar saya coba" ucap Sakura antusias.

Sakura mencoba untuk mengenakan sendal tersebut. tapi sayang ukuran kakinya kebesaran "Ah~ ngak muat.."

"Berarti bukan kamu" kemudian Naruto kembali memegang sandal tersebut. "Kamu diskualifikasi"

"Aku juga mau coba" Kyuubi berucap sambil megambil sendal itu dan kemudian mencobanya. "Pasti muat"

"OMG kecil sekali.." teriak Kyuubi histeris...

"OMG kenapa!" teriak Naruto tak kalah histeris.

"Mama juuga mau coba" dan entah dari mana Orochimaru tiba dan lasung mencoba sandal tersebut. dan hasilnya. "Muat lohhh..."

'Ini kiamat!' batin Naruto berucap ngeri.

"Tunggu itu punya saya" Kyuubi tidak terima dengan hasil yang didapatnya. "Kenapa!?"

"Kata siapa?" kemudian Orochimaru melirik Naruto yang menatap sang sensei dengan pandangan horor. "Buktinya muat dengan saya... bukan begitu pangeran?"

Menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah Naruto akhirnya pasrah. "Ternyata kamu adalah yang saya cari-cari"

"MUSTAHIL!" teriak Kyuubi, Sakura, dan Ino.

Dan pada akhirnya tirai kembali tertutup pertanda bahwa drama Cinderelapun berakir.

**0o00o0**

**[ Setelah pementasan ]**

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar sambil megenggam tangan Kyuubi yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Memandang langit senja yang ada, pandangannya kemudian fokus kepada Kyuubi yang sedari tadi asik sendiri memandang berbagai toko yang mereka lalui.

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu" ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau berkata ssesuatu Naruto-kun?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Tidak" kilah Naruto cepat.

Kembali sepasang kekasih itu berjala sambil mengenggam tanga pasangannya dibawah naungan langit senja.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Drak Yagami**

* * *

Yo bagaimana dengan Fic pesanan Akira no Shikigawa ini? Apakah kalian puas? Kalau readers merasa aneh dengan Fic saya kali ini harap maklum ini pertama kalainya saya bikin yang beginian.

Kalau puas tolong di review ya!

Dan kalau kalian inggin pesan juga. Bisa melalui review atau PM. Dan tolong sebutka pair yang kalian ingginkan.

Dan kalau saya bisa akan saya buatkan kok

Mohon Reviewnya!

**Drak Yagami out~**


End file.
